<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remaining His by bubblegumieee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411562">Remaining His</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumieee/pseuds/bubblegumieee'>bubblegumieee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannon Divergent, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream is a manipulative psychopath, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Honestly his whole family does, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loosely based on cannon story line, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Violent Acts, Mentions of Suicide, No beta we die like Wilbur in this book, Oneshot, Pandora’s box, Platonic Affection, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam Is Trying His Best, Shipping, Slightly OOC Technoblade (he’s very traumatized ok), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unhealthy Relationships, Wilbur and Techno are twins, Yandere, Yandere Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Yandere DreamWasTaken, Yandere dream, phil is a good dad, piglin hybrid, technoblade needs a hug, we don’t stan Dream in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumieee/pseuds/bubblegumieee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the impossible confinement’s of Pandora’s Box, Technoblade is falling apart. His brother has shunned him, his dad thinks he’s crazy, and his twin’s death has been blamed on him. Unbeknownst to Techno, unrest and suspicion is boiling in what remains of his family. There’s only one obstacle that stands in the way of the truth.</p>
<p>Dream. </p>
<p>And he won’t let anyone take away what’s his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Philza and Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Yandere Dream/Technoblade, dreamnoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The iron bars mocked him just like the voices had, screaming that he had fucked up and he would be stuck here forever. The obsidian stared deeply into his crimson eyes while the glow stone illuminated his features with a soft, almost mocking light. </p>
<p>But the iron bars hadn't started to deteriorate into ominous whispers, the obsidian hadn't lost its vibrant, deep color, and the glow stone hadn't stopped mocking him from the moment some idiot green clad man told everyone he was the scum of society. </p>
<p>Ah, that man. Perfect emerald eyes that glimmered from their brilliance and soft pink lips which promised they held nothing but the truth.  The man who had turned everything on him, who had manipulated his own little brother into believing he was an unhinged psychopath. It was at the point where nobody would even dare set foot in his cell, not even Sam. He slipped his meals through the bars and darted out the door the moment he was given the chance. </p>
<p>There was only one person who would dare to step past those sturdy iron bars, to stand in front of him with complete confidence he wouldn't be hurt.</p>
<p>"Techno, I've missed you!" That sickly sweet voice called, signaling a fate worse than staring into the royal purple walls and slowly losing his mind.</p>
<p>Dream. </p>
<p>The man who had long held the place as his most hated rival, the one person who had managed to put up a fight against him. The man whose body he had stood over, the crowd screaming praises as he claimed one of his lives.</p>
<p>Now Dream stood above him, eyeing up the shivering pinkette beneath him as if he were a prime piece of meat.</p>
<p>"Techno?" He repeated, his voice no more than a cheery hum. He prodded the younger carefully with his pointer finger, waiting to evoke some kind of reaction.</p>
<p>Techno's only movement was a small shudder, a testament to how utterly starved of contact he had become. His eyes that had once been filled with a roaring fire of pride and competitive fervor stared blankly at the floor, completely devoid of his previous joy.</p>
<p>"Aw, Techno..." Dream breathed, slowly kneeling in front of said male. So his captor was feeling nice today, good to know. As a precautionary measure, Techno had managed to make himself as small as possible, clinging to his knees and hiding himself under his once grand cape. </p>
<p>Dream reached out, calloused fingers wrapping around Techno's chin in order to direct his gaze upwards. He reluctantly complied, dim eyes meeting his bright ones. "That's my good boy." He cooed affectionately, a smile creeping onto his once frowning lips.</p>
<p>The great warrior's mask had long been discarded next to him. It was a sign of power that Dream no longer needed to display. He had in that first few weeks of Techno's stay in the prison, beating and berating his once superior until he was painfully aware of his new position. </p>
<p>But Dream knew that he did it solely out of love. If Techno wouldn't stop fighting back or droning on about those imbeciles he referred to as family, then he would simply have to teach him his place. </p>
<p>He sighed, absentmindedly rubbing at Techno's smooth skin. "Do I not even get a hello?" He questioned, slight frustration bubbling up inside him as he was once again met with chilling silence. "Aw, c'mon now, baby. You're becoming ruder than Tommy."</p>
<p>He felt the male flinch against him at the mention of his obnoxious little brother, the slightest spark of affection flickering in his crimson eyes until it burned out, gone as soon as it was discovered. Techno exhaled a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst.</p>
<p>"Tommy... how is Tommy?" He felt himself cringe at the small, strained whimper his voice had become due to its lake of use.</p>
<p>A frown crossed Dream's lips. He parted them as if he were about to scold a disobedient child, then relaxed again. Something about Techno in this small, submissive state pulled at his heartstrings more than he would've liked.</p>
<p>"Techno, you know how I feel about you mentioning that idiot." He watched the hope in Techno's expression falter, crushing his willingness to refuse. "Fine, fine. Don't give me that look. Tommy's doing okay, he's annoying as usual. There's nothing for you to worry about."</p>
<p>"After all, he hasn't mentioned your name since he was celebrating your departure. Tommy doesn't love you. He doesn't care about you. None of those friends of yours even want to visit you. They'll never care like I do."</p>
<p>Despite himself, Techno felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He knew Dream was right, so why did it hurt so fucking much?</p>
<p>Dream wasted no time before he had enveloped Techno into his warm embrace, shushing him as a hand moved to rub at his back.</p>
<p>This wasn't at all like the blood god that people fell to their knees in fear of. This was a broken man, a shadow of his former self. </p>
<p>"Oh, darling. Don't cry. Don't waste your precious tears on those undeserving pricks." He cooed, running his fingers through the long strands of pink hair that spilled down his lover's back. "I've got you. I'll never leave you. I love you no matter what." Dream whispered, feeling Techno hide himself in the soft fabric of his green hoodie.</p>
<p>"Dream, Dream. Don't leave'm. Don't... Don't go." The younger sobbed, hands gripping desperately onto him. </p>
<p>Dream felt his heart snap inside his chest. He lifted Techno into his lap, a feat that had become all too simple since he had slowly lost his strong build from lack of nutrition. He'd make a note to tell Sam to feed him more later.</p>
<p>His arms snaked around Techno's thin waist, allowing the smaller male to press his face into the crook of his neck. "Darling..." He cooed, his tone much too affectionate for the situation. “Hush, now. I've got you. I'm never gonna leave you alone." He promised, cradling his head against him.</p>
<p>Techno gave a small, guttural cry. He felt so utterly pathetic as he shut his eyes, imagining that the strong hands in his hair were the gentle, large fingers of his favorite person. He imagined Phill holding him in his arms as he had so many times before, whispering words of endearment to cover up the voices that used to rage inside his head. </p>
<p>Despite himself, he felt his consciousness slowly began to slip away. He was tired, so goddamn tired. The memories of Phill were enough to lull him to sleep while he laid there, trapped in his enemies embrace. His breathing slowed and he stilled, falling into an uncomfortable slumber.</p>
<p>Dream sighed in contentment, watching as the crumpled male fell asleep against him. He took Techno's relaxation as a sign that they were made for each other - after all, he was the only one who could made the stoic male feel like this. He didn't take even a second to consider that he may be the replacement for someone so well loved in Techno's life. </p>
<p>After all, Techno's so called family could never care about him like Dream could. Never mind the never ending questions from Tommy, wondering how his big brother was doing even though he claimed to despise him, nor the way he watched Phill stare into exterior walls of the prison from afar, his expression unreadable. He'd taken him here to ensure that no one would get in the way of what he wanted. Once the questions finally died away, Dream couldn't wait to drag Techno thousands of miles away from L'manburg. They could live happily in the presence of each other, not needing anyone else.</p>
<p>Heaving a sigh, Dream hooked his arm under the frail man's knees and hoisted him up. As much as he wanted to stare at his beloved's precious sleeping form all day, he had lots to do in preparation to make his fantasies a reality. He laid Techno on the thin mattress in the corner of his room, planting a kiss onto the younger's lips</p>
<p>"Sleep tight, Techno." He murmured, a smile adorning his charming features as he slipped out of the cramped cell.</p>
<p>-<br/>Phill didn't know what had driven him to do it, yet here he was. He stood in front of the towering figure that was Awesamdude, the dim light from the glow stone illuminating his desperate features as he held the wooden desk in front of him.</p>
<p>The creeper hybrid's expression was nothing short of disbelief. He stared down at the scruffy blonde man, unable to suppress the gasp that left his lips.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, sir. I just... you, you want to visit Technoblade? Are you sure about that?" He questioned, fumbling over his words slightly. He had barely spoken to anyone besides Dream in such a long time, cursed with the job of looking after the haunting building that he had created. </p>
<p>He recalled the day after Techno's incarceration, his heart lurching at the image of the piglin's stoic face that had been burned into his memory. He was as terrified of Techno as anybody else was, even after all this time.</p>
<p>"Dream, what am I to do if someone else comes to visit him?" He remembered asking, his posture stiff and uncomfortable. He had been showing Dream around the prison all day, trying his absolute hardest to ignore the sick pleasure that dripped from the masked man's words each time he spoke. It had gotten to the point where Sam found himself almost pitying Techno, knowing that whatever Dream had in mind would be worse than what the darkest depths of his mind could have imagined.</p>
<p>And he had been correct. There had been countless times where he needed to turn off the camera that he was tasked with watching whenever Dream came to see Techno. He'd feel bile raise in his throat, his palms sweating as his skin became deathly pale. Even for someone who was so used to violence and usually wouldn't so much as flinch at gory acts, he couldn't stand to watch it. Dream was truly a monster, and he had seen it first hand.</p>
<p>When he had asked that question on his very first day of the job, the maniacal laughter that left Dream had been so unsettling that he could still feel the shiver in his bones. </p>
<p>"Someone else visiting Technoblade?" Dream had mocked, pausing his fit of laughter. "Oh, Sam. You're too funny!" </p>
<p>Sam had learned quickly never to ask questions of that nature again. It seemed he never had to, as another person never requested to see Techno in the many weeks he had been posted there.</p>
<p>Yet some how, he was here, staring into the eyes of an evidently distressed Philza. The man hesitated a moment, then managed a nod. He shifted uncomfortably in his stance.</p>
<p>"Uhm, yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Phil could already feel himself beginning to regret his decision. He glanced to the door, breath hitching. Still, there was something inside him that kept him grounded in his spot. Techno needed him. He wasn't sure how or why, but he knew that was true. As much as he tried to despise him, he just couldn't. </p>
<p>Sam chewed at his bottom lip from beneath his mask. Dream hadn't told him no and he knew for a fact that he would be out for a while, at least a few hours. Plus, that heartbroken look in Phil's sapphire eyes made it impossible to refuse. In the end, the prison was his. Not Dream's, not Techno's. He could make an exception.</p>
<p>So he led Phil through the many precautionary measures that had been implemented inside the sturdy walls, occasionally offering a bit of an explanation. To his surprise, Phil didn't complain once. He was quiet even as he was struck with a great deal of damage or forced to respawn. It was more admirable than he wanted to admit.</p>
<p>"Phil," He questioned as they advanced closer to Techno's cell. "I apologize if this is too personal, but I can't help my curiosity. Why did you decide to come here? You're the only visitor that Techno's had besides Dream." </p>
<p>Phil flinched at the question. He took a deep breath, collecting himself as he sighed it out. "To be totally honest with you, I don't know." He explained, pausing in his stride momentarily. "I just... have this feeling. It's like he needs me, you know? I'm aware that he's done all this horrible shit, but I can't shake the feeling that somethings wrong." He shook his head, pushing back his blonde locks.</p>
<p>"Maybe I'm overthinking this. I guess I'll have to find out." He shrugged, and with that they wordlessly continued on.</p>
<p>Deep in the confines of his cell, Techno curled up on the mattress. The temperature was freezing despite the lava that surrounded the box he was trapped in. It made it so the only source of warmth and comfort around him was Dream. Without him, he would probably freeze to death. Even his fluffy cloak was no protection from the temperature, as it had been worn to pieces from Dream's torment.</p>
<p>He listened to the tell tale sounds of the bridge advancing towards his cell and merely assumed what he always did, Dream was coming to see him. He despised the ever growing part of himself that lit up with excitement at the thought of his presence. Dream had hurt him so much, yet he was so utterly alone that he couldn't find it in himself to care. </p>
<p>On the other side of the wall, Phil braced himself for the uncertainty of what would await him. He hopped off the bridge as the wall opened, revealing a small obsidian cell. He turned back to watch the lava fill in around him, a gasp leaving his parted lips. </p>
<p>"Holy fuck..." He mused. As soon as those words left his lips, he heard a mattress creak and the scrambling of feet against the obsidian flooring. </p>
<p>Once he turned around, he came face to face with a boy who vaguely resembled his own son. He clutched the iron bars, desperation written all over his face. The poor guy was beaten and bruised almost beyond recognition. His piglin ears were covered in dried blood and the cloak that draped behind him - the cloak that Phil had made him - was drenched in darker shade of red and falling to pieces. Techno was thinner than he had ever seen him in his whole life, every bone in his body seeming to bulge out from under his skin. His usual tan from farming long hours in the hot sun had been replaced with a pale, sickly complexion. He looked like he could barely hold himself up even with his trembling grip on the bars in front of him.</p>
<p>"Phil..." A strained, tearful voice vaguely reminiscent of his son's usual tone called. A weak chirp left him, the happy piglin sound he always made when he saw Phil. "It's not... not really you, is it? M'just hallucinatin' again." He slurred.</p>
<p>Phil felt his heart shatter on impact. That beaten and bloodied figure calling out to him was Techno, his little boy. His previous anger was forgotten as the iron bars lifted, allowing him to bolt forward and embrace his son. </p>
<p>Techno fell apart in his arms, shaking hands gripping at Phil's dark cloak. "P-Phil, dad. I miss you. I miss you so, so much." He sobbed, tears cascading down his hollow cheeks. "I wish it was really you." </p>
<p>Phil cradled his son like he was a little kid again, crying at his door when he had a bad nightmare. He pressed him as close as possible, trying desperately to warm his freezing body. "I'm real, bubba. I'm here. I'm right here." He whispered, unable to hold back his tears. </p>
<p>He watched the realization dawn on the pink haired boy's face. He frantically pressed his ear against Phil's chest and there it was, his heartbeat. His real, actual heartbeat. Techno broke down, hugging him so tight that his arms began to shake from exertion. </p>
<p>"Dad, d-dad, dad..." He whispered breathlessly, melting the moment Phil's fingers brushed against his dirty pink locks. The contact was so kind, so genuine. He felt safe for the first time in months, bundled in his adoptive father's arms. He had never been one for hugs before, but Phil was so warm and comforting that he never wanted to let go. </p>
<p>Even the voices in his head, chat as he called them, returned. Just like Techno, they loved Phil more than anyone else. They didn't chant for blood or scream impossible thoughts whenever he was around. They relaxed and mellowed out, often being helpful in order to protect them.</p>
<p>It's dad!!!</p>
<p>Phil came back! He loves you!</p>
<p>We gotta protect Phil!</p>
<p>Phil pog!</p>
<p>Don't let Dream hurt Phil!</p>
<p>The voices happily dawdled on in his mind and for once in his life, Techno was glad to hear them. Ironically, it was a sign of his own sanity to hear them rambling.</p>
<p>"Tech, I'm sorry. I should've come sooner." He whispered, fingers lacing through his hair. His hands felt so different from Dream's. They were full of warmth and so incredibly gentle, knowing exactly how to comfort him without upsetting or overwhelming him. "But... I, well. Dream, he told me... he told me about what you did to Wilbur."</p>
<p>Techno's head snapped up at the mention of his twin brother. A smile just about laced his features before it was replaced with confusion. Something he did to Wilbur? Techno couldn't recall anything more than arguing with him back at Pogtopia. That was when Wilbur had started to lose his mind. He hadn't stopped worrying about him since, as he was thrown in prison and couldn't protect him from himself. </p>
<p>"Whadya mean? Did Will do somethin'?" He leaned weakly into Phil, unable to support himself on his incredibly weak legs. Noticing this, Phil took his hands and gently helped him sit onto the bed. Still, Techno wouldn't let go of Phil and clung to him like a lifeline, pushing his head up as he continued to card his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>Phil exhaled a shaky breathe. "Techno... don't act like you don't know." He whispered, his movements pausing. He watched the puzzled expression on Techno's face deepen, tugging at his heart strings more than he would've like to admit. He shut his eyes, trembling.</p>
<p>"Will... Will's dead. Because of you." The anger flooded through his body now that he didn't have to glance at Techno's pitiful face. How dare he act like he didn't know, like he hadn't killed his own twin brother.</p>
<p>A smaller, more rational part of him echoed across his own rage. Dream had told him Techno was the one to kill Wilbur, yet when he saw the body the stab wound in his chest looked to be self inflicted. On top of that, he'd used a sword while Techno preferred to kill with an axe. Furthermore, the scene was messy and bloody and Phil knew for a fact that his son despised kills like that. </p>
<p>"What?" Came Techno's shocked response, his voice so finally reaching above a whisper. That sent him into a fit of painful coughs, blood splattering from his throat and onto Phil's shirt. </p>
<p>The despair in Techno's eyes threw his heart in the gutter and stomped on it. He could feel the small piglin start to shake, his face draped in horror. "I would never, ever, hurt Will!" He snapped, taking Phil aback. He studied his son's face for the telltale signs of lying that always told him what was really going on. The twitch in his ears, tremble in his hands, the way his nose would flush red. He saw none. His previous suspicions dissolved like salt in water, needing nothing more to confirm what he had originally thought.</p>
<p>"Tech, bubba. I... I believe you. Wilbur was incredibly unstable. It wouldn't surprise me if... if he did something." Phil confessed. At that, Techno slammed a crumpled up piece of paper into his father's hand. </p>
<p>"Wilbur left me this before they took me away. I-I didn't think he went through with it. I c-couldn't believe it." He whimpered, allowing Phil to shift him so he was laying against his chest, his arms tightly holding him. </p>
<p>He watched Phil read the paper, feeling his fingers start to brush through the tangles in his messy hair as a wave of grief washed over him. Will only had one life left. He was gone, gone for good and he was never coming back. He sobbed into Phil's shoulder, who allowed him to let it all out without an ounce of judgment. It stung even worse since he knew that Phil had thought it was was him who killed Wilbur, but who could blame him? Dream's power to convince was honestly quite terrifying and Techno certainly had a violent history. To think that he would harm someone, even someone who he loved so dearly, wasn't far fetched.</p>
<p>Phil held the letter up to the light with one hand, the other continuing to comfort his little boy. He squinted, trying his hardest to read it as the dark mixed with Wilbur's extravagant handwriting made it quite the task. </p>
<p>"Dear Technoblade,<br/>If you're reading this, I'm already gone. L'manburg was supposed to be mine. If I can't have it, then no one else can. I need you to finish the job for me as soon as you get out of there. I've left you the key for my vault inside this letter. It's full to the brim with dynamite and fuel, so I'm sure you know what to do. <br/>With love,<br/>Wilbur"</p>
<p>Now it was Phil's turn to shed a tear. He didn't care if for some reason, it wasn't true. Believing that his son had murdered his own twin was tearing him apart. Techno wouldn't lie like this. He wouldn't betray him. All he could do was trust him. </p>
<p>He placed the letter next to him and hugged Techno as tightly as he could possibly manage. The feeling of his bone thin little boy under his fingers broke him apart, holding him so dearly. He would rather die than let anyone else hurt his son.</p>
<p>"Techno, I'm getting you out of here if it's the last thing I do." Phil promised, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "And when you do get out, we'll make sure everyone knows the truth." </p>
<p>The hybrid looked up with a sad smile, soft pink locks framing his face now that Phil had smoothed them out. "Even... even if I can't get out, do you promise to come visit?" He met his ocean blue eyes with his own ruby red ones, the life finally coming back to him.</p>
<p>Phil gave a small tsk, pursing his lips. "You will get out. But until then, I'll visit you everyday if you'd like." </p>
<p>He watched a real, genuine smile creep up onto Techno's lips, laughter huffing through him. "You've got too much faith in me."</p>
<p>"Not at all, 'cause I know my blade will pull through. Now, c'mere. You look like you haven't slept properly in weeks. You gotta rest up so we can make a plan to kick Dream's ass."</p>
<p>Techno couldn't help the wheeze that left him as he allowed Phil to cradle him him against his chest as if he were a baby again. He rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit that it felt really nice to be held like this. He nestled his face into his father's shoulder, letting Phil rock him gently.</p>
<p>"Dadza, can you tell me a story? Not one of those dumb ones you tell Tommy, the good one." He requested in a yawn, feeling Phil chuckle against him. </p>
<p>"Of course, bubs. Now, one upon a time there was a grand king who lived in a castle made of gold..."</p>
<p>He continued on with the story, soft voice putting all Techno's worries to ease. For once he didn't think about Dream or the punishment he might receive when Phil was gone. He just laid there, drifting off in his father's hold. </p>
<p>Once his boy had fallen fast asleep all cuddled up in his arms, Phil lifted gently untangled himself from the mess of limbs they had become. He was careful not to wake the light sleeper as he gently shedded his cloak, dropping it over Techno's body as to soothe his shivering now that Phil was gone. </p>
<p>"I love you, Techno. Sleep tight." He whispered, placing his lips to his head in a gentle kiss. He slowly pulled back, ruffling his finger's through his son's hair one last time before he walked out of his cell with a newfound determination.</p>
<p>They would be okay, he reasoned. He would make sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bruised and Bloodied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the love on the last chapter! I have decided that I’m gonna make this into a bit of a series so I hope you stick around. </p>
<p>Also, I’m not sure if I tagged this but tw: graphic violence in this chapter. Stay safe my loves! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late afternoon by the time Phil had ventured back to his humble cottage. The cold pricked at his skin and a shiver ran down his spine without his cloak, but he didn't mind. Techno would be warm and that was all that mattered to him. He planted his feet into the snow, furrowing his wings behind him as he glanced up at the vast expanse of Tommy's latest cobblestone tower. The two had began living together again after Techno's imprisonment and although it had its challenges, Phil couldn't be happier. </p>
<p>"Philza Minecraft!" The teenager screeched, bounding down the hill and coming to an abrupt halt in front of him. "What've you been up to, big man?" </p>
<p>"Hi, mate." Phil chuckled, reaching a hand to affectionately ruffle his messy blonde hair. Tommy grimaced and gave an annoyed whine, scrambling away from his touch. Phil didn't miss the little smile that creeped its way onto his face. </p>
<p>"Well, Tommy. I've got a lot to tell you." He confessed, his gaze fixating on the glimmering snow beneath them. "Come inside. Let's get some hot cocoa, yeah?" </p>
<p>Tommy nodded enthusiastically, scampering after Phil. "If it's about the birds and the bees, then I already know lots. Did you know I've been writing a novel about how to-"</p>
<p>"Tommy! Goodness, no. You're too young to be thinking about things like that.</p>
<p>"Am not! I'm a big man, Phil! I'll be as big as you soon enough!"</p>
<p>Phil sighed, holding the door open for his rowdy son. He made his way to the kitchen while Tommy shed his winter clothing and  flopped down onto the couch. He raised an eyebrow, puzzled.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you wearing your coat, dad? It's freezin' as bollocks out there!" </p>
<p>"That's... that's the thing, Tommy. I had to give it to someone." Phil explained, avoiding eye contact as he set the kettle to boil. </p>
<p>"Who's that? Don't tell me Tubbo forgot his coat again. Damn clingy bastard."</p>
<p>Phil took a deep breath and shook his head, bracing himself for Tommy's reaction. "I gave it..." He began, squeezing the handle on the kettle. "I gave it to Techno." </p>
<p>Tommy's face dropped. He sat up in shock, furiously shaking his head. "No, no, no. You didn't do that. He's... that stupid bitch is gone! You're 'allucinating, Phil. It's the old age!" </p>
<p>"No, Tommy." Phil shook his head, a sigh passing through his lips. "I went to the prison today to visit him. I had this... this weird feeling that Techno might need me. I was right." </p>
<p>"He didn't kill Wilbur. I don't know if you want to see how I know he wasn't lying but long story short... it's his suicide note." He shuttered, the words freezing Tommy in place. "Dream's been hurting him. Really, really bad. He's not the Techno we know. He can barely even walk." </p>
<p>The sound of the kettle finishing snapped Phil out of his trace like state. He quickly topped up the cocoa filled mugs with boiling water, adding milk and marshmallows like he knew Tommy liked. He brought the mugs and placed them on the center table, wrapping his arms around his trembling son.</p>
<p>"That's n-not possible. Not real. He's lying to you, Phil! He's lying to you like he's lied to everyone else!" Tommy cried, burying his face in Phil's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Toms, he wouldn't lie to me. You know that. I... I can't explain it properly. He got so upset when I mentioned that we thought he killed Wilbur. I haven't seen him like that in a long time." He explained, allowing Tommy to squeeze him as hard as he needed to.</p>
<p>"But Dream's my friend... he's a good guy, isn't he?" He questioned weakly, voice trembling uncontrollably. </p>
<p>Phil slowly shook his head, a flash of red sparking in his usually kind blue eyes. "Given the state that Techno's in, we can safely assume he's not a good guy." His heart squeezed as he glanced at his son's crestfallen expression. "I know it hurts, mate. But he's an awful man. We can't let him get away with this."</p>
<p>Tommy abruptly pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then let's fuck shit up... for Techno." He mumbled, determination swelling up inside him. He would always trust his fathers word over some strange green man. Even if that same man had sworn to never betray him.</p>
<p>"For Techno." Phil hummed in agreement, hoping dearly that his son could hold on for just a little while longer.<br/>-<br/>Dream was all smiles as he returned to the prison, humming a cheery tune to himself. An article of clothing was held gently in his hand, the male practically beaming at the thought of his beloved wearing it. He greeted Sam with a casual wave, too distracted to notice the flicker of guilt in his dark eyes. </p>
<p>"Evening, Sam." He sighed wistfully, his kind demeanor allowing the other to relax. So he hadn't found out yet, that was a good sign.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dream. I assume you want to visit Techno?" He questioned, earning him a nod. "Alright, then. Let's get going."</p>
<p>They set off as normal. Sam spoke less than usual, as the two often spent a while discussing upgrades and plans for the prison. Dream couldn't think of a better person to run the building. He was quiet, calculated, and beneath his facade he was certain Sam adored the violence just as much as he did.</p>
<p>He chalked the silence up to exhaustion, preoccupying himself with thoughts of Techno. Their new home was coming along quite nicely. He couldn't wait to settle together, to have Techno all to himself without any questioning from others.</p>
<p>As they approached the final bridge to his cell, Dream turned to the taller male with a small smile. "Put one of your weapons in the closest chest. I'll reforge it." He offered, a simple act of kindness to ensure Sam would never leave his side.</p>
<p>Sam tensed for a moment, then returned his smile. "Thanks, Dream." He pulled the lever to extend the bridge, stepping back. "Techno's... been acting up a little. Careful." He lied, only realizing after the words left his mouth that he had single-handedly worsened Techno's fate. He attempted to shove away the distant thoughts that persuaded him it was better for Dream to like him and Techno him to take the blunt of the blow. He quickly wandered off, giving Dream no time to question him.</p>
<p>Heaving a sigh, Dream stepped onto the bridge. He waited patiently for the curtain of lava to recede until finally, he laid eyes on his lovely Technoblade...</p>
<p>curled up in a corner, wearing Philza's cloak.</p>
<p>Rage couldn't even began to describe the rush he felt as he bounded into Techno's cell, slamming the sleeping hybrid's head against the wall to force him awake.</p>
<p>Techno's eyes snapped open, the cloak falling from his thin shoulders. He grabbed onto it with a protective hiss, slowly meeting Dream's gaze. His blood ran cold. For a moment, he couldn't remember how to breathe. </p>
<p>"Techno." He growled, grabbing him by his shoulders and holding him square against the wall. "Hand. It. Over." </p>
<p>"No," Techno shook his head, gripping onto his father's cloak with every ounce of strength he could muster. "Dream, please. I'll never misbehave again. I-I won't talk to him. I won't do anything!" He pleaded. </p>
<p>"You fucking bitch!" Dream screamed, slapping him so hard that for a moment Techno swore he saw stars. He sobbed out in pain, but his hands wouldn't stop gripping the cloak. He didn't care how much Dream hurt him, he would never give it up. "Why can't you ever understand that you're mine? You can't speak to anyone else. You can't touch anyone else. You can't look at anyone else. You. Are. Mine! Is that fucking clear?"</p>
<p>"Please, Dream. Please. I won't do it again..." Techno babbled, choking out a cry of pain as Dream slammed his body into the bone-chilling obsidian flooring. </p>
<p>"Answer my fucking question!" Techno's thin arm had now been pressed under the taller male's leg. He pressed harder, harder, until Techno's teeth were gritting and his body was threatening to completely give up on him. </p>
<p>"C-Clear!" He finally managed to choke out, but it was too late. His vision was filled with white as his wrist cracked under Dream with a snap. A scream ripped from Techno's lungs and his hand fell uselessly against his side, leaving only one to grab desperately onto the cloak. </p>
<p>"I own you, Technoblade. I can do whatever the fuck I please." As if proving his point, Dream drove his knee into Techno's ribs with an exceptionally hard kick. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to Phil, would you? Maybe Tommy? Tubbo?" He questioned, his hand finding the cloak.</p>
<p>"They... they have nothing to do with this." Techno gritted bitterly.</p>
<p>"Oh, I think they do." Dream mused, giving the cloak an experimental tug. Techno's breath hitched, grip tightening. "Every second you hold onto this is another limb Phil will lose. On-"</p>
<p>Techno dropped the cloak in an instant, shaking and crying out in defeat. Before he could even rest, Dream tilted his head up.</p>
<p>"Just in case you ever think about talking to any of them again." He hummed, ripping the fabric of his cloak into pitiful pieces with the bare hands. He turned around to face a completely frozen Tommy, shrugging casually. "Oh, hello." He mumbled, tossing the fabric into the lava. </p>
<p>Techno fell apart. No more remnants of Phil were left. He was gone, gone for good. He was certain he'd never see him again. He heaved a pained sob, his entire body aching. </p>
<p>Tommy watched Dream's back turn and finally he remembered that he had the ability to move. He picked up a scrap of fabric that had missed the lava, balling it up into his hands.</p>
<p>"Techno, say hi to your brother!" Dream crooned, lifting the younger into his arms as if he hadn't mercilessly destroyed his only comfort object. </p>
<p>Hot tears spilled down Techno's cheeks, yet he couldn't seem to care that Tommy had seen him completely lose himself. He stared brokenly at his younger brother, reaching a timid hand out before rethinking it and hiding it away again. He could practically feel Dream's smug smile from behind him. Tommy didn't care about him. Tommy didn't love him.</p>
<p>"Dream, you are a bitch!" The teenager cried, throwing himself towards the taller man with his fists flying. Dream adjusted his hold on Techno, moving him so Tommy's fist struck his brother dead on the cheek.</p>
<p>Techno brought his trembling hand to his face, staring up at Tommy with a completely heartbroken expression, then buried his face into Dream's hoodie. </p>
<p>"Techno nonono that was an accident I-" </p>
<p>"Sure it was. You just wanted to hit him, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"I did not!" Tommy yelled, extending his leg to kick Dream who easily dodged the messy move. "You are such a bitch! A lying, asshole bitch!" </p>
<p>Techno could only assume Tommy's words were directed at him. His trembling worsened to the point where he couldn't hold himself up without Dream's help. The older male shushed him softly, rubbing where Tommy had hit him.</p>
<p>"Aw, honey. It's okay. I won't let him hurt you anymore." He cooed, realizing subconsciously that he had likely just broken Techno for good.</p>
<p>"Techno, don't listen to him! Phil told me that-"</p>
<p>"Phil's a liar, Tommy. He'll never care about you like I do." Dream smiled warmly.</p>
<p>"Sam! I want to leave!" Tommy whined, yelling at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Dream set Techno's down on the mattress, walking towards the curtain of lava. "Let me do it. He won't listen to you." He sighed. "Sam, c'mon. Let Tommy leave."</p>
<p>Taking the opportunity, Tommy subtly tossed the salvaged piece of fabric behind him. Techno scrambled towards it as soon as it left his palm, grabbing it and holding it to his chest. He shoved his nose into it, a tear trailing down his cheek as he realized fondly that it still smelled like Phil. </p>
<p>He stuffed it protectively underneath the mattress, mouthing a thank you to Tommy who smiled triumphantly. The lava curtain retracted and Tommy raced out, practically throwing himself onto the bridge. "I won't forget you, Techno!" He called out as he departed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you will." Techno mumbled to himself, eyes fixated on the never ending curtain of lava that kept him inside the obsidian walls.</p>
<p>Dream approached him with a gentle smile. He scooped Techno up into his arms, stroking his cheek where he had once violently slapped him. "You know, I came here to give you a gift, baby." He hummed, picking up the hoodie he had discarded. He guided Techno's arms up and pulled it over him, awing as the fabric completely swallowed up his small body. "So fucking cute, aren't you?" He chuckled.</p>
<p>Despite himself, Techno hid himself inside the lime green hoodie. It was so warm, lined with a fine fleece along the inside. He said nothing, pulling up the collar until his face was mostly hidden.</p>
<p>Dream only chuckled at him, lifting his mask so he could press a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Now, Techno..." He mumbled, pulling him onto the mattress. "Be a good boy and tell me what you've learned." </p>
<p>Techno looked him dead in this eyes, shrugging halfheartedly. "Apparently you're a bitch boy. Also, my brother kicks like a newborn duckling." He stated, voice completely monotone as if he wasn't having a breakdown and in immense amounts of pain. If he was never getting out of here, he may as well get a few jabs in.</p>
<p>Dream's hand found his throat in an instant, squeezing so hard that Techno's ability to breathe faded away into nothing. He clawed at his wrist with his one good hand, though he knew for certain that he wouldn't be able to get out of this.</p>
<p>"Don't."</p>
<p>Dream slammed his head against the obsidian wall, pain seering through Techno's skull.</p>
<p>"Fucking."</p>
<p>His vision began to blur. His memory was foggy, like he couldn't remember exactly where he was. </p>
<p>"Speak to me like that!"</p>
<p>Dream screamed, slamming Techno's head repeatedly until blood was dripping down his skull and his skin was turning blue. He panted, absolutely fucking furious. </p>
<p>"You ever talk back like that again and you'll be the one watching me take Phil's last life." He hissed, the hybrid now limp in his grip. He slowly released his hold, Techno falling onto him uselessly. He took a deep breath. "Tell me, Techno. What did you learn?" He repeated.</p>
<p>Techno sputtered desperately to catch his breath, no longer able to hold himself up. Dream forced his chin upward, making him hold eye contact. "N-No more talkin' back." He croaked, shifting weakly in his hold. "And... and you own me." </p>
<p>A soft smile replaced Dream's pissed off snarling. He caressed the back of Techno's head, blood dripping down his palms. "That's my good boy. So, so good for me." He cooed, not taking notice of the way Techno shifted unhappily under his touch. "You know I only do this 'cause I love you, right? You're my precious little prince, such a good boy. You just need a reminder sometimes, okay?" </p>
<p>All Techno could do was nod, though waves of pain shot through his head as he did so. He whimpered, desperately clinging to consciousness in the hopes of ensuring that Dream wouldn't hurt his loved ones. </p>
<p>"I'll grab some healing potions, alright precious? You'll be as good as new very soon. Just hang tight for me." He ruffled Techno's hair and laid him onto the mattress, the whole sheet turning blood red as he pressed against it. Chewing at the inside of his cheek with worry, the wall of lava retracted and Dream quickly sped out of the cell. </p>
<p>Techno's vision became fuzzy as he watched it rush down once Dream had left. With his last remaining amount of strength, he pulled the fabric of Phil's cloak from under the mattress. He stuffed it in his sleeve and pressed his hand next to his face, trying his hardest to make his actions as inconspicuous as possible. He didn't want to know what Dream would do if he realized what he still had. </p>
<p>Taking a sharp inhale of Phil's scent, he let himself muse over the pleasant mix of lush forest and distant cinnamon until his consciousness slipped from him with a violent, stabbing sensation unlike any other pain he'd felt before. All he could remember was an intense longing for his family before the dark spots in his vision expanded like a black hole, swallowing him up until he disappeared inside it. </p>
<p>Distantly, he realized how much he liked the darkness of the nothingness that overtook him.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Dream rushed hastily down the obsidian hallways of the prison, worry filling his mind. Though, there was a small amount of satisfaction that plagued him. Seeing Techno, a once terrifying and unbeatable warrior, cower below him ignited an immense amount of excitement inside him. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, other matters required his attention at the moment. He approached Sam with a soft sigh, the creeper hybrid stumbling backwards despite the forced look of calm that draped his features.</p>
<p>Sam was powerful, everyone in Manbur knew that as a fact. People hid from him when he walked down the streets. They whispered stories, rumoring that he was the one who had broken the mighty Technoblade. Sam was one of the only people who knew that was far from the truth, because there was one person who could make him tremble in fear. One person that he failed to outsmart.</p>
<p>Dream.</p>
<p>As the masked man approached him, disappointment hanging painfully in the air, Sam felt his heart drop down to his throat. He'd seen what happened to Techno and had already busied himself by creating potions, hoping desperately that he might be able to make it up to Dream.</p>
<p>That was another thing he despised about the man - he constantly felt the need to please him, no matter the consequences. That soft smile that peaked out from underneath his mask, the warm of Dream's calloused fingers when they ruffled his hair. It made him melt into a puddle on sight.</p>
<p>Naturally, Dream had taken notice of this. He was always ahead of everyone else, a plan already fresh in his mind had Sam ever attempted to revolt. He took another step towards him until they were mere centimeters apart, Dream seeming to tower over him despite their slight difference in height.</p>
<p>"Sam..." He prompted, frowning as the hybrid quickly broke eye contact and moved his gaze to the floor. Dream placed a thumb under his chin, caressing his cheek with his other fingers. He tilted it upwards with a soft sigh. "I want to hear it from your lips. What did you do wrong, puppy?" He cooed, the nickname rolling off his tongue as sweet as honey. </p>
<p>Sam, a man with a usually impenetrable stone demeanor, felt his eyes began to water. The violence that Techno had endured slipped from his mind, thoughts of Dream spreading through his mind. He inhaled a shaky breath. </p>
<p>"I'm... I'm s-sorry, sir. Phil came in a-an... and I didn't know what to do so I just said yes- I'm sorry, I'm sorry. T-Then Tommy... he looked so upset. I couldn’t s-say no. I w-watched them the whole time and Phil's trying to conspire against you. Please forgive me." He stammered, biting his bottom lip until he bled.</p>
<p>Dream's skin prickled with sick pleasure. The immense gratification he received from hearing someone crumble beneath him, to admit their wrong doings and beg for forgiveness. It was a high he never wanted to come down from. </p>
<p>But it wasn't the same kind of pleasure he got from watching Technoblade. Not even close to the amount. </p>
<p>He gave a soft 'tsk', pulling Sam in closer to him. "Aw, puppy. It's okay. I'm not mad with you, just a bit disappointed." He explained, biting back a smirk as Sam hid his face away out of shame. "It'll be alright. You're gonna prove yourself to me, right Sam? You're gonna be such a good boy. I know I can trust you to not make anymore mistakes.”</p>
<p>Sam frantically nodded. He allowed himself to hide away in Dream's embrace for a moment, then sprinted off into the other room. He returned a moment later with an armful or strength and healing potions, eliciting a chuckle from the blonde.</p>
<p>"Always prepared, aren't you? You're so good at your job." He cooed, reaching over to drag his fingers across Sam's scalp. The male completely froze, his face gaining a deep crimson color while his skin burned in thrill. Dream had him wrapped around his finger and Sam was clinging onto it for dear life. </p>
<p>He pulled away, giving Sam something to hold onto and mule over for weeks to come. The warden followed him silently, trying desperately to ease his own excitement. </p>
<p>"Come with me for a bit, will you?" Dream hummed, the hybrid nodding immediately and pressing the lever down so the door would stay open. He knew Techno wouldn't dare to run with both of them in the room, especially in his current state. They entered his cell, the small male curled up in a little ball on the hard mattress he'd been given. Dream's heart shattered at the pitiful sight, only now realizing that he had been too harsh on his precious prince.</p>
<p>Sam followed him to Dream side, uncapping the potions and beginning to rub them into his skin. He traced the broken bone on his wrist, guilt bubbling up inside him. Techno's unconscious body withered and trembled as they began to work their magic, his eyes shooting open while he gasped for breath.</p>
<p>Dream pulled him into his arms immediately,<br/>kissing the top of his head. "Relax, baby. I'm right here." He murmured, taking note of the way Sam involuntarily tensed. </p>
<p>Techno stayed silent besides his occasional whines and whimpers, which Dream forced himself to ignore for the time being as to make sure the potions were applied properly. Eventually he had finished, the wounds not completely healed but enough that he wasn't bleeding out anymore. </p>
<p>"Wonderful job, Sam. So proud of you." Dream hummed, flashing him his signature pearly smile. Sam mumbled his thanks and darted off. </p>
<p>As the lava curtain returned, Dream lifted the small male into his arms. Techno was never one to reciprocate his affection, however this time he had flopped into his arms with a whimper. Dream sighed, ever so gently beginning to brush out the pastel pink strands of Techno's hair. </p>
<p>"Tired, are we?" He questioned smoothly, his nails digging gently against his scalp. </p>
<p>Techno managed a small nod. "Wouldn't be so tired if you didn't beat me up..." He mumbled, mostly to himself. Still, Dream was warm and more comfortable than the shitty mattress he'd been given. He'd allow his pride to fade away if it meant he could sleep properly. Maybe even get his strength back, he thought wistfully.</p>
<p>"Darling..." Dream pouted, clinging to him like a child. "You know I only did it because you needed a reminder. Just keep being good and I won't have to do it again." </p>
<p>Experimentally, Dream reached his fingers up to scratch behind Techno's piglin ears. The male below him melted into his touch instantly, forgetting his train of thought as his animalistic instincts took over. His foot thumped against the floor and he gave a weak yet joyful sounding chirp, curling up in his lap.</p>
<p>Dream couldn't help but awe at the all too adorable sight, even though Techno was covered in the bruises he'd given him and evidently still unhappy. The small spark of joy inside him was enough to take his breath away. He alternated between stroking his pink locks and scratching gently at his ears, Techno completely falling apart in his arms. </p>
<p>No one had given him such contact in what felt like forever. Even Phil didn't do it very often, knowing that Techno despised losing his self control over something so silly. Yet every piglin instinct he had screeched in happiness, leaving him completely defenseless and at Dream's mercy.</p>
<p>Not that he would have fought back either way. He was much too afraid that any of his actions would make him lose Phil or Tommy, the two most precious people in his life. He wouldn't call it submitting to Dream - the thought of that disgusted him - but merely recognizing that this was for the best.</p>
<p>Dream didn't do anything more than comfort Techno or occasionally murmur soft praises in his ear. The small hybrid chirped and mewled pleasantly in his arms, his mind blanking more with each small movement.</p>
<p>Dream smiled fondly, knowing that no one else had ever made him feel so joyful that he swore he was going to explode. No one had ever dared to talk back to him like Techno did, to toss insults his way without a second thought. </p>
<p>Warmth filled him from head to two as he recalled the moment he'd first interacted with Techno. He'd left him a letter asking to meet far off in the mountains, claiming he had supplies to offer Pogtopia.</p>
<p>As suspicious as it sounded, Dream had fully intended to give the rebels the resources they needed to take down Manburg. He lived for the anarchy, the excitement, the bloodshed, everything that came as a result of war. </p>
<p>Plus, having the government in such a vulnerable state would be perfect for his eventual domination of the server. Like always, he was ten steps ahead of everyone else.</p>
<p>His heart fluttered at the memory of Techno's lean figure swallowed up in a crimson colored robe undoubtably made from the finest furs, carrying himself with such indifference that it intrigued him more than he could ever express. </p>
<p>Then Techno had the audacity to tower up higher than him, just to ensure he was theoretically and literally above the masked man. Not to mention how he barely offered more than a shrug and a "Cool, thanks." After he had given him every possible resource they would need to ensure victory.</p>
<p>Anger tore through Dream like a raging storm. How dare someone address him, the most powerful and influential figure in the lands, so casually? It made his blood boil and yet at the same time, he needed to know more about Techno. To find out what made him tick, to give him something to hold over his head and knock him off his pedestal.</p>
<p>Yet the more Dream watched him from the sidelines, studied his peculiar habits, the way he interacted with others, the more his rage dissipated and he was left with only interest. </p>
<p>Everything about Techno was fascinating, from the long hours he spent farming potatoes to the way he draped himself in gold as if he were a royal. </p>
<p>It wasn't usual that something would peak his interest as Techno had. In fact, it was so rare that truthfully, he didn't care for anyone he knew. Sapnap and George were merely tools to help him gain the trust of others. Tubbo and Tommy gave him valuable information. Quackity and Schaltt returned the riches he offered them in favors. Everyone fell neatly into their spot like pawns on a chess board, sitting pretty as they waited for his next move.</p>
<p>The only person that didn't was Technoblade, the chaotic anarchist who ignored his bribes with the same distaste as he ignored his offers for alliances. The man who had managed to beat him in a near death fight and brought it up to him each time they met. </p>
<p>Every rejection and defeat fueled the fire inside him, the needy flames that burnt with the desire to make Techno his own. To keep the one person for whom he truly cared hidden far away from his troublesome pawns.</p>
<p>He glanced down at Techno's blissed out expression, the flames inside the pit of his stomach dancing in celebratory excitement. All he needed was the hybrid in his arms to feel alive again, every small touch between them breathing air into his heaving lungs.</p>
<p>So what if Wilbur ended up killing himself with the extremely dangerous sword he'd given him. So what if Dream plagued his mind with villainous desires until his own family members couldn't look him in the eyes. So what if everyone Techno loved had grown to despise him.</p>
<p>All the mattered was that Techno remained his belonging, each strategic move he made ensuring that no one would ever be able to take him away.</p>
<p>After all, Dream had never liked to share.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever post on ao3, woo! The formatting is very confusing and I have no idea if I did the tags rights, but I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed! ❤️</p>
<p>(If any of the creators in this book are at all uncomfortable with people writing about them, please let me know. I will take this down immediately.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>